


Cas Finds Out There's A Squirrel World

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (or am i), Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Listen to your rift. It knows best., M/M, Mutual Pining, just kidding, squirrel orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Post s14 finale, when Cas learns that there's a world that could be full of Deans, and surely at least one of them will love him... right?





	Cas Finds Out There's A Squirrel World

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the episode like twenty minutes ago I've never written a fic that fast in my life. I am EXTREMELY CONCERNED that there is a squirrel world and no one thought to make that the episode priority.

“So that was pretty crazy.”

“Leviathans, zombies, ghosts, demons… Doesn’t get much crazier than that.”

Cas pondered that for a moment. “What about the time you ate a chicken in a duck in a turkey?”

“No, that was delicious. _This_ is crazy.”

Sam threw himself into the nearest chair and laid the bag of ice on his temple, where a lump was forming beneath a bruise that looked suspiciously fist-shaped. “And that’s not even the start. Did you know there’s a squirrel world?”

Dean snorted. “A _squirrel_ world?”

“Yeah, Chuck said it had nothing in it except… Hey, where did Cas go?”

Dean turned around but the place where Cas had been standing moments earlier was now empty. “Huh,” he said. “That’s odd.

 

 

~~MEANWHILE~~

 

 

Cas threw ingredients into the pot manically, crushing everything into a powder at such speed that the pot was in danger of catching alight.

“Come on,” he muttered. “Come on, come on, come on.” He used his grace to fling things into the pot when normal human methods became too slow. He needed to get to the other universe NOW.

The last ingredient flashed as it went in and the rift barely had time to appear before Cas was careening through it. If rifts were capable of speaking this one might have said, “Well that’s _rude.”_

Cas had a good reason for being rude. He popped into existence in the other universe and started whirling around. “Where are they?” he demanded out loud, squinting.

“Where are who?”

He spun to face the person. “The squirrels? Where are they?”

“I don’t know what a squirrel is,” the person said. “Next you’ll be asking me where the yellow is.”

“Where _is_ the yellow?”

“We don’t have that here.”

“Oh for the love of—” He put his hand back through the rift and popped back into his original world. The rift had only just gotten used to being alone, and wasn’t too pleased to suddenly have a manic angel in the room again. If it could have sighed deeply, it would have.

Cas grabbed the nearest bottle and upended it into the bowl, shaking out the last bit of oil. The rift turned a subtle shade darker. “I don’t think you’ll like this one,” the rift tried to say.

Cas went face first through it.

He was back two seconds later. There was glitter in his hair and he had a scowl that could stop traffic. The rift thought he looked like a cranky rainbow.

Cas threw a pinch of salt into the bowl. The rift wriggled like it was getting tickled. Cas had to hold it still with his grace before he could get through it.

Wrong world.

He tried again.

Wrong world.

He tried again.

Wrong world!

If the rift could speak it might have said, “Where are you trying to go?” but instead all it did was sit there and spark multi-dimensional bolts of existence-defying light.

“Useless,” Cas muttered. The rift tried not to take offense. “Take me to the squirrel world!”

The rift searched within itself for something that matched that description. It pooped out an acorn but Cas didn’t seem to notice.

“Dean is called squirrel and in a world full of squirrels there has to be at least a few hundred of them that are actually Deans, and there must be at least one that loves me like I love him!”

 _Oh,_ thought the rift. _Oh I see._

It searched within itself again and found the perfect world. It flashed bright blue to let Cas know it was ready. Cas noticed the acorn on the ground and his face lit up. “Squirrel world!” he said. He jumped into the rift…

And…

Jumped straight back out.

“Wait…” He looked around. “This is exactly where I left.” He turned around and went back into the rift, stepping through it into… the exact same place. “What the…”

He looked down at the bowl, then back at the rift, which glinted innocently.

“Cas?” Dean yelled down the hall. “Cas, where are you, buddy?”

Cas poked his head out the door and eyed Dean. It _looked_ like his Dean. “Do you know what the colour yellow is?” he asked suspiciously.

“What the hell kind of question is that?”

Cas squinted at him and Dean started blushing. “Why are you blushing?” he asked, even more suspiciously.

“I don’t know, man, why are you _staring?_ Are you coming to eat lunch or what? I got your favourite.”

Cas’s shoulders slumped. This _was_ his Dean. The Dean that thought of him as a brother.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” he said glumly, and went back into the room to dismantle the rift. Behind his back, Dean smiled softly.

The rift allowed itself to be pulled back into the ordered chaos of infinity. If it could smile it would have smiled. It knew _exactly_ what it was doing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is on tumblr [here](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/184472296946/cas-finds-out-that-theres-a-dean-squirrel-world).
> 
>  
> 
> Did you like Cas looking for squirrels? Maybe you'll also like Cas looking for shiny things in [Birds Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413613/chapters/16839559) by HazelDomain. Or maybe you want some more episode destiel ~~with absolutely no sad endings whatsoever~~ , so you should try [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611233) by ithroaza.
> 
>  
> 
> The final hellatus begins now fam. See you on the other side xoxo


End file.
